Hogwarts Lovara Making History
by Black-Orchid 17
Summary: This all takes place 19 years after Harry Potter defeats Voldermort, Follow Lovara Lestrange, daughter of the late Bellatrix Lestrange, through her adventures at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

All Characters, Objects, and Places in the Original series belong to J.K. Rowling I had absolutely no part in creating them.

I f I don't get enough reviews I won't continue and as this is my first Fanfic I'll say it now…I hope you love it!!!!

Number of desired reviews: 10

There it was platform 9 and3/4. I had waited forever for this moment. Hogwarts was my real home before I had even stepped foot in the place. I grew up in a place my cousin Draco Malfoy bought out in the countryside. I lived there with my twin brother Caius and our housekeeper Wilma Horntrobble. All around the village we were known as the Lestrange Twins, our late mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, a rather eccentric witch who devoted her life to the dark arts. I figured we got the better end of the deal (being motherless) if the rumors about her were true.

I shuddered at the thought of her and looked around the platform. We had a few minutes before the train left so I grabbed Caius's hand as we made our way to the Hogwarts Express. On our way we passed parents kissing and hugging their children goodbye, in the past I used to hunger for that kind of affection but after the thoughts that I had just had about my mother I doubt that the scene would change much. We stowed our luggage in a compartment halfway along the train and hopped back onto the platform. "Cousin Draco" Caius shouted, "over here!" We ran over to where our cousin Draco Malfoy, his wife Lovrina, and son Scorpius stood. Bestowing a kiss upon the both of us Draco looked proud. He and his wife and son were the only ones in our family that claimed us, the rest all thought of us as an embarrassment no doubt because we were born from an adulterous affair. We love our cousins and oftentimes we refer to Draco and Lovrina as our parents and Scorpius as our brother.

The warning whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew so after kissing our family goodbye, Scorpius, Caius, and I ran to our compartment on the train excited for what we knew was going to be an adventurous year together.

Soon we were rolling through the countryside. Caius and Scorpius were cracking jokes and playing with their wand while I sat in the corner reading a book all about my new home. That's one thing people would soon find out, you could never say you've seen Lovara Lestrange without a book. I loved to read which was the exact opposite of what my twin did. I was turning the page when the door to our compartment opened, in stepped a kid who seemed very sure of himself he did a quick survey of who was in our compartment before Scorpius opened his mouth and said with a sneer, "What the heck do you want?" The kid looked around at Scorpius with utter surprise on his face; he quickly regained his composure and stuck his hand out to each of us in turn (none returning the gesture but myself).

"You clearly don't know who I am," he said with a smug grin creeping along his face "I am Barrimus Branstone the second." Everyone in the compartment turned to the other to see if the boys name rung a bell. Long story short it didn't and Caius looked at the boy and stated loudly "We don't care if you were Merlin himself you aren't welcome here!" and with that the boy stormed out of the compartment slamming the door behind him and bursting the glass in the door. Being the skilled witch I was I quickly swished my wand and muttered the spell that would repair the glass.

"Wow you guys," I said "that was extremely rude!" I was embarrassed and Caius knew it (only because we were twins could he tell my emotions, he knew nothing when it came to girls).

"Aww cheer up Lovey," he said using the nickname my family called me. "That guy was a jerk, I saw him push a kid out of a compartment when we were getting on, really he's no good." Seeing as how I could tell when my brother was lying or not I believed him and said no more on the subject. Instead I started to pull my robe on. I could see the first towers of Hogwarts and my stomach was cutting back flips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!! I can't believe I did it!!! Enjoy and rate please

We all hopped off of the train onto the platform in Hogsmead and heard a booming voice calling for first years to line up. We ran to where all the other younger looking kids were and took our place in line. The boat ride up to the castle was fun and I know something other than fish was in that lake. When we made it all the way inside of the castle a rather stern looking woman who introduced herself as our headmistress told us to make ourselves look presentable and to follow her to be sorted. This was the part we were all dreading because we really didn't know which house we would be in.

As I waited in line, I looked up and down the row at my fellow first years. I smiled at a few of them and while some returned the smiles others just looked away. One girl smiled back and gave a little wave. She slid down the line and whispered, "High I'm Star Longbottom." She seemed very nice and by the time I opened my mouth to tell her my name Professor Headmistress McGonagall was calling me to be sorted. I sat upon the rickety stool for almost a full minute until the hat screamed out, "Gryffindor!" I was nervous because Caius was next but the moment the hat touched his head all the fear I had in my heart for him dissolved. Needless to say he soon joined me at the Gryffindor table along with Star Longbottom, and to the surprise of more than one person in the room, so did Scorpius Malfoy

The sorting was almost over and with about 25 students left. I was in deep conversation with Star when I felt Caius nudge my arm. Star and I broke off while watching Ronald Terrington saunter across the stage and sit on the same stool occupied by millions of other student before him. The hat took almost a full 6 minutes to decide where to put him but finally chose Slytherin. Next up was Blair Zabini, I felt Star gasp and sigh and I just knew we would have a lot to discuss tonight. Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and the sorting hat was taken out of the hall. I had just noticed how hungry I was when the Headmistress stood up.

"I have a few start of term notices, but seeing as how we had a large amount of first years this year they can wait; tuck in!" she exclaimed with a knowing smile. All along the tables of the Great Hall succulent dishes of food appeared and everyone filled their plates. All around us there was talk of our parents and blood status, Caius and I remained quiet having already discussed the fact that we would not tell anyone who our parents were. The only person I told was Star and I made her swear not to tell. Her only reply was that as long as I wasn't the way my parents were then it was ok with her. I knew then that I had found a wonderful friend.


End file.
